Such a friction welding machine is known from practice and is used to weld together two workpieces. It comprises a frame with a stationary headstock, which has a spindle with a workpiece holder for the first workpiece and a spindle drive. The second workpiece is mounted with a second workpiece holder, which is connected to a feed drive, which ensures the feed, the frictional feed and the forge stroke. The second workpiece holder is arranged nonrotatingly in the prior-art friction welding machine. The prior-art friction welding machines are designed for certain workpiece sizes and have a limited field of application. Different friction welding machines are necessary for greatly different workpiece sizes.